


[Vid] Lost You Again

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: I was only looking for the shortcut home.





	[Vid] Lost You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 07/18/11

[It Is What It Is [Twin Peaks]](https://vimeo.com/280593914) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics:**

_I was only looking for a shortcut home_  
_But it's complicated_  
_So complicated_  
_Somewhere in this city is a road I know_  
_Where we could make it_  
_But maybe there's no making it now_  
  
_Too long we've been denying_  
_Now we're both tired of trying_  
_We hit a wall and we can't get over it_  
_Nothing to relive_  
_It's water under the bridge_  
_You said it, I get it_  
_I guess it is what it is_  
  
_I was only trying to bury the pain_  
_But I made you cry and I can't stop the crying_  
_Was only trying to save me_  
_But I lost you again_  
_Now there's only lying_  
_Wish I could say it's only me_  
  
_Too long we've been denying_  
_Now we're both tired of trying_  
_We hit a wall and we can't get over it_  
_Nothing to relive_  
_It's water under the bridge_  
_You said it, I get it_  
_I guess it is what it is_


End file.
